Shadows
by Natsu no Sakura
Summary: "Aku akan menunjukkan bahwa bayangan bisa menjaga sang cahaya." MasaHika. Birthdayfic for Chiisai-san/SpreadYourCrimsonWings. First fic in this fandom.


Hari Minggu yang biasa. Di mana semua orang akan melakukan aktivitas hari Minggu mereka—seperti Kyousuke yang sudah sibuk memasak dan Yuuichi yang akan membereskan. Atau Tenma dan Shinsuke yang akan berseru-seru, "_Sakka yarou zeeee!_" dan bermain riang di tepi sungai. Di mana seperti biasa, akan ada kejadian-kejadian kecil tapi berwarna yang mengisi dua puluh empat jam di hari itu.

Tapi, untuk Kariya Masaki, sepertinya ini tidak akan menjadi hari Minggu yang normal.

Perlu bukti? Lihat saja telepon genggam _defender _Raimon satu ini. Sebelas _email, _dan tiga panggilan keluar untuk satu orang. Tidak biasanya sebanyak ini, mengingat Masaki bukan tipe orang yang suka mengobrol lama-lama melalui _email _atau telepon. Ia lebih suka berbicara langsung di dunia nyata.

Tapi untuk kali ini, sepertinya akan sangat sulit baginya untuk bisa berbicara langsung pada sang penerima sebelas-_email-_dan-tiga-panggilan itu.

**Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5  
Shadow © me  
WARNING: OOC. Gaje. Segala keanehan bercampur. Tenma dkk. sudah kelas 2 SMP.**

"Ah, _ohayou, _Masaki-kun. Maaf aku sedikit terlambat."

Masaki menoleh ke arah suara itu. Suara yang berasal dari seorang remaja yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, dengan manik kelam dan rambut biru keunguan. "Ah, Hikaru! Aku juga baru di sini, kok. Tidak usah khawatir," tukas Masaki.

Hening. Sekali lagi, ini bukan hal yang biasa jika jarak antara Masaki dan Hikaru kurang dari tiga meter. Biasanya, mereka pasti setidaknya berbicara sedikit, bukannya membeku dan membuat suasana menjadi canggung.

"Hikaru?" Masaki memecah keheningan.

"Ya, Masaki-kun?"

Kariya Masaki menatap langit musim panas yang terbentang lebar di depan iris kehijauannya. Lalu berpindah ke kumpulan bunga matahari yang mulai bermekaran di belakang gedung klub sepak bola. Di sebelahnya, Hikaru tengah memandanginya dengan sorot mata heran. "Eerr… ada apa, Masaki-kun?"

Masaki menghela nafas. "_Haah__, dia ini bisa begini juga, ya?"_

"Hei, Hikaru. Menurutmu, kenapa bisa ada bayangan?" Masaki bertanya pelan.

Hikaru menautkan alisnya. "Bayangan? Mungkin karena ada cahaya?" sahutnya polos.

Masaki tersenyum kecil. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar darinya. Entah menandakan jawaban Hikaru sudah benar, atau—

"Atau karena hukum cahaya merambat lurus, Masaki-kun?"

—serius, kali ini Kariya Masaki akan segera mencari dinding terdekat untuk _headbang _dengan indahnya. Iya, mereka baru saja menghadapi ulangan tengah semester, tapi tidak sampai begitu juga! "Bukan dalam konteks itu, Hikaru—"

"Hee? Jadi maksudnya?"

Masaki menghujamkan matanya pada keping kelam milik Hikaru. "Yah... yang awal itu memang benar, sih. Cahaya dan bayangan selalu berada di tempat yang sama. Di mana ada cahaya, bayangan akan muncul di tempat itu."

"Jadi?" sahut _forward _Raimon itu. Wajahnya sekilas menyiratkan kebingungan, seperti mengatakan 'aku mengerti, tapi hanya sebagiannya saja'. Masaki tertawa kecil, lalu tangannya bergerak. Mengacak-acak rambut Hikaru.

"Waakh! Masaki-kun!" respon yang diterima Masaki tidak membuatnya mundur. Ia malah meneruskannya, dengan tawa jahil yang sedikit keluar dari bibirnya. Memang dasar sang pemburu, sangat suka mengerjai mangsanya.

"_Mou… _kalau ada yang mau dikatakan, katakan saja!" tegas Hikaru yang akhirnya berhasil kabur dari 'serangan' Masaki.

"Ahaha, iya, iya—"

—dan tak sampai lima detik kemudian, sebuah gantungan telepon genggam berbentuk bola sepak dan sebungkus permen karamel kini ada di tangan Hikaru. "E-eeeh?"

"_Otanjoubi omedettou, ne."_

Masaki menunjukkan telepon genggamnya. Sebuah gantungan ponsel yang persis dengan milik Hikaru. Hanya, di gantungan milik Masaki, bagian putih bola sepak itu berwarna hitam, dan bagian hitamnya berwarna putih.

"Aku… yang akan menjadi bayanganmu, Hikaru. Tapi aku akan menunjukkan, bahwa sebuah bayangan bisa menjaga sang cahaya. _Daisuki da._"

Dan dengan kata-kata itu, Kageyama Hikaru sukses terpaku di tempatnya.

**(A/N): Otanjoubi omedettou, Chiisai-san / SpreadYourCrimsonWings! Ukh... m-maaf hadiahnya telat dan gaje... habis baru selesai UKK, sih. OTL Dan ini hadiah ulang tahun orang kok malah gaje begini ya. AAAAAARGH #flipstable**

**S-sore ja... ini juga karya pertamaku di fandom sini, eh...? Yo-yoroshiku onegaishimasu!**

**...Ada yang berkenan meninggalkan jejak?**


End file.
